


Go

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from the finale promo. Non-canon compliant.

They're running out of time.

Hunkering down behind a storage container, Jim is aware of their last chance to flee rapidly slipping away from them.

"Shannon, go." Wash hisses, looking around the edge of the container briefly.

"What? No, Wash come on." He says, reaching for her hand.

"Jim. Go." She says forcefully, her tone brooking no argument.

So of course, he tries. "I won't leave you behind."

"Yes, you will."

He wants to rage at the world, at the whole damn universe. This isn't fair. 

Yet he knows... he's leaving here alone.

"Okay. Okay, Wash."

"When you see Nathaniel." She says, taking a deep breath. She is so certain of him, so believing that it _hurts_. "Tell him... Tell him I-."

Jim held up a hand to stop her. "Wash, he knows. He knows."

She nods and there are tears in her eyes but they won't fall, not even now. "Go save your family." She says and it just about breaks his heart.

"Thank you." He whispers and, on impulse, leans forward to kiss her forehead.

And then he runs, not looking back even when the gunfire starts. 

With every step he thanks whatever damn deity might be looking over them for bringing someone like Alicia Washington into his life.


End file.
